robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat B
The Fifth Wars - Heat B was the second out of 12 heats in Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars to determine a place for the competitors in the Series Semi-Finals. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 31, 2002 on BBC Two. *In Round 1, the four veteran robots were each drawn against new robots and teams to the show, an interesting pattern repeated in Heat D. **The only newcomer to win a battle in this heat was Lambsy, in controversial circumstances against Adam Clark's Wowot. *It was the only time in any series that two seeds met in the second round of the heats. This paved the way for the unseeded (despite reaching a heat final in the previous series and losing to an eventual grand finalist) Bulldog Breed 3 to reach the heat final. *Both Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3 had qualified for the second annihilator of Robot Wars Extreme, but were unable to take part because of damage sustained in defeats to heat winner Hypno-Disc in this episode. *Also, it is worth noting that all seven battles featured Sir Killalot. Competing Robots Newcomers Black Widow * Team Members: Christopher Arnell, Dale Underwood, Linda Underwood * Weight: 200kg * Dimensions: 1.1m x 0.85m x 1.3m * Power: Invalid Carrier Motor * Weapons: Twin Spikes & Axes Juggernot 2 * Team Members: Kenneth Mudie, John Holton * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 0.77m x 1.51m x 0.64mm * Power: Petrol Motor * Weapons: Scoop Flipper & Axe Kan-Opener * Team Members: Alistair O'Neil, Tom Kane, Andy Kane * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.37m x 1.65m x 1.05m * Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Crushing Jaws & Hydraulic Ram Lambsy * Team Members: Ian Lockhart, Scott Lockhart, Tony Tobbell * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.32m x 1.5m x 0.62m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper Veterans Atomic 2 (Seeded 22nd) * Team Members: Paul Francis, Stephen Bebb, David Bebb * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 0.8m x 0.84m x 0.9m * Power: 24v Electric Motor * Weapons: 1000 PSI Spike & Flipper Bulldog Breed 3 * Team Members: Tony Somerfield, Robert Somerfield, Karl Asplin * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 1m x 0.7m x 0.32m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Flipper & Spike Hypno-Disc (seeded 3rd) * Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.9m x 0.55m x 0.25m * Power: 24-36v DC Motors * Weapons: Large Spinning Disc Wowot * Team Members: Adam Clark * Weight: 92kg * Dimensions: 0.72m x 1.34m x 0.96m * Power: 2 x 800W Electric Motors * Weapons: Large 18 Inch Jaws Eliminators Hypno-Disc (3) vs Black Widow Hypno-Disc stayed perfectly still, getting its disc up to speed as Black Widow sluggishly trundled towards the third seed. Hypno-Disc went around to the back of the walkerbot and hit it. After a couple more attacks, Hypno-Disc ripped off the decorative "web" of Black Widow. Another whack from the flywheel caused one of its opponent's legs to fall off, leaving Black Widow immobile and to be counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot came in and burnt the walkerbot before Shunt put it on the arena floor flipper. Comically, Black Widow simply balanced on top of the flipper as it was fired, rather than being thrown. Shunt positioned it correctly this time and the 200 kilogram robot was overthrown. Winner: Hypno-Disc Bulldog Breed 3 vs Juggernot 2 Once again, there was a high difference in the speed of the two robots in the eliminator. Bulldog Breed had plenty of time to line itself up for an attack on Juggernot 2. It duly flipped the Scottish robot onto its side, causing its rear armour panel to come off. Bulldog Breed righted Juggernot before flipping once again onto its back. Juggernot 2 was tossed onto its side, where its flipper fell off. Bulldog Breed activated the pit by hitting the tyre, and Shunt pitted the wreckage for Bulldog Breed. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Wowot vs Lambsy Adam Clark's robot was on the attack early on, pressing Lambsy underneath its jaw weaponry. The decorative sheep came off the top of Lambsy and Shunt axed and burnt it. Lambsy was pushed into Sir Killalot, but got away. Wowot then almost pushed Lambsy into Sir Killalot's CPZ again, however it backed into the area itself, and the house robot crumpled into the rear of Wowot and tipped it onto its side. Sir Killalot righted Wowot, but the damage sustained from the initial attack caused it to break down. Lambsy, somewhat controversially, moved through. Winner: Lambsy Atomic 2 (22) vs Kan-Opener Atomic was on the offensive immediately, flipping over Kan-Opener. Kan-Opener's srimech tried to right itself but could only reach enough to put Kan-Opener onto its side. Atomic righted Kan-Opener before flipping it for a third time, this time onto its back. The newcomer's srimech failed again, and it was counted out. Sir Killalot threw it across the arena, and pitted it. Winner: Atomic 2 Semi-Finals Hypno-Disc (3) vs Atomic 2 (22) Hypno-Disc and Atomic dodged each other early on as Hypno-Disc got its weapon up to speed. Hypno-Disc hit the side panel of Atomic 2, causing a split in the yellow robot's side armour. Atomic fought back, flipping Hypno-Disc over and pinning it there for a few seconds. Hypno-Disc then successfully self-righted. The Rose family's next two attacks buckled the flipper of Atomic before ripping it off completely. Atomic had its side, rear and front panels ripped apart by Hypno-Disc before Refbot counted it out. Sir Kilalot and Matilda attacked before Atomic was dumped into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Hypno-Disc Lambsy vs Bulldog Breed 3 Lambsy immediately hit the pit release, hoping to get the favourite for this battle down. Bulldog Breed did not get pushed into the pit and flipped over Lambsy, which wasn't much of a concern since it was invertible. Bulldog Breed then drove up and over Lambsy's wedge, but Lambsy didn't fire its flipper. Bulldog Breed flipped Lambsy a few more times before pushing it into a CPZ, where Shunt axed it and Killalot carried it around. The clock ran out, meaning this fight was the only one to go to the judges in the entire show. They ruled in favour of Bulldog Breed 3. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Final Hypno-Disc (3) vs Bulldog Breed 3 The two combatants dodged each other early on before Hypno-Disc landed a glancing blow. Bulldog Breed got underneath and hurled Hypno-Disc across the arena but the third seed stayed on its wheels. Hypno-Disc hit Bulldog Breed 3 a few more times before driving round to the back of it and tearing out the safety link. This left Bulldog Breed 3 completely immobilized, and Hypno-Disc activated the pit release before pushing Bulldog Breed down. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Category:The Fifth Wars